Ki®by R€turn To R0††iNg LÅnD
YKirby's Return to Dream-Land was one of my favorites video games when I was 11 years old, the soundtrack characters and graphics. But i remember a something strange what happened to me and my brother one June 26th, 2015, what I will mention in advance is a summary of what happened to me and my brother. The main title start's normal except the fact that in the part where bandana waddle dee appears falling down the scene was glitched, and we appeared in pop star which was strange since they did not pass the scene in which you see the magolor falling ship and the selection of the EX or normal mode, another thing that we figured is that there was only one level which had the name Twisted And Rotting. We did not know why this did not happen so why we were curious to know that was that level we entered and when entering the place seemed not to load well because the textures were glitched or some made the game slow down, the only thing that I did not have any glitch was the doors of the stages and our characters, obviously we enter to the stage 1. When entering stage 1 we noticed that it was the cookie country in which you put how to use the controls but while we were advancing through the level we did not see no enemies or the posters of the controls, we were up to 3 minutes walked by the level and the only weird thing that changed the level was that several doors appeared which only took us to a fourth kid with a mini boss, which curiously not eating it did not give you his ability but he changed the scenario including the background, the changes that there were every time we killed the mini bosses was that the grass seemed to disappear little by little and that it changed to a brown tone including some shrubs, the sky seemed to become darker and redder. When we ate the last mini boss appeared enemies and the background as many errors so it was difficult not to be hit by at least 3 or 2 enemies, another point to forget is that the characters we were using or Kirby and yellow kirby you saw some changes in their appearance. Magolor says: gO kILL KiRBy AnD FrIEnDS! Both of them were missing their mouths, their arms were longer than normal and the eyes seemed to have a blood red tone. We saw that there was a kind of black spot which had the shape of a waddle doo, so I decided to eat it to see if I got any skill instead of that it was taken to a small space which had a door, however something terrifying was the music background which was very loud and the background seemed to be a lot of face which had an expression of horror, we were scared because in Kirby's games do not appear this kind of thing every time we went asercando little by little the image was distorted making it difficult to walk because our characters were also deforming. When we were about to reach the door until a strange figure Black with red grabbed us and began to unravel little by little until leaving nothing but blood and a deep silence. To be continue. Category:Creppypasta Category:Kirby Category:WAHHHHH IM A FAT KIRBY Category:WAHHHHH AM A FAT KIRBY Category:AXOLOTY : SHUT THE FUCK UP Category:WAAAAAAAAAHHHH MARINMIZU TRYES KILLS MEEE WAHHHHHHHHHHH Category:KING WAHWAH : SHUT THE FUCK UP Category:�� Category:�� MIDDLE FINGER Category:�� FATHER FINGER FATHER FINGER WHERE ARE YOU �� HERE WHO AM HERE WHO AM HOW FUCK YOU DO Category:SPAGEBAOB GOS TO RAMPAG!! HE MET LAPIS LAZULI 2 NAMED MARINMIZU HE SPLATATOT ME WOOOOOOOOOO HE 1V1 ME ME CHILDISH OK HE DIED MARINMIZU WINS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Category:WAAAAAH I ATAKED BY KIGNWAAAAAAAAHHHHH Category:WAHHHH AM A FAT RUSSELL FATGUSON12 Category:MARINMIZU : SHUT THE FUCK UP Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:Leaping over laundry piles, diapers you can smell from miles. Guys gotta do what he can to survive......... IN THE LOUD HOUSE, IN THE LOUD HOUSE! Category:DUCK DODGE PUSH AND SHOVE, THAT'S HOW WE SHOW OUR LOVE! IN THE LOUD HOUSE, IN THE LOUD HOUSE! ONE BOY AND TEN GIRLS, I WOULDN'T TRADE IT FOR THE WORLD! LOUD LOUD LOUD HOUSE! poo poo.. Category:Johny johny yes papa eating sugar no papa telling lies no papa open your mouth ha ha ha Category:Johny............... DO DO DO DO DO DO DO Johny DO DO DO DO DO DO DO! YES PAPA???